Stolen Innocence
by GreaserChick1995
Summary: Johnny and Dally are alive but the prior events did happen. Except Ponyboy wasn't jumped until now. Not only does Ponyboy get jumped by socs they do something that is unforgivable. Pleaseeee review so I can put up the next chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Stolen Innocence**

****I obviously do NOT OWN The Outsiders** **

*****Please review*****

**Chapter 1-Just a Regular Day**

**I could see the light as I was coming out of the movie house. It was a week after school let out for the summer and it was HOT. It was starting to get dark out which meant there would be at least a little relief from the heat but not much. For some reason I tend to get cold easily but luckily this time I actually remembered my jacket. Especially if it is going to get cool out. Its nights like these though when greasers get jumped. Luckily, I have never been jumped before but I remember one time when Dally came to our house with a black eye, and blood coming out of his nose. But he held his own and the socs ended up getting the worst of it. "Hey Pony what are doing walking by yourself" "Geez Johnny don't scare me like that!" I said with surprise in my voice. "Sorry Pony. Didn't mean to scare ya." Johnny said. I sighed a little trying to calm down my nerves. "That's okay I should have been paying attention." I replied. "So why are you walking alone?" He repeated. "Nothing just walking home from the movies." I said as we arrived at my house. "You coming inside? I think we're having fried chicken tonight." I asked. "Yea I was coming here anyway." He said.**

**Johnny ended up crashing on the couch that night. Everyoone else went to bed. I decided to stay up a little and read some. Eventually I ended up crashing at 3AM in the morning. I hoped I could get just a little sleep. Because for some odd reason I felt like wouldn't get a lot for a while.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stolen Innocence**

****I obviously do NOT OWN The Outsiders I wish I did though because obviously Dally and Johnny would still be alive :) ** **

*****Please review*****

******It's a short chapter I know. But the next one will be longer I promise. :)******

* * *

**Chapter 2-I'll be home around 5**

**I woke up with the blazing sun on my face an arm thrown over my chest. I turned over on my side and looked at the clock. 7:43A.M. "Way too early to be up" I thought. "Well might as well get up and start breakfast. Scrambled eggs, toast, and orange juice sounded really good. Oh and don't forget the double chocolate fudge cake. "Morning Ponyboy. What's for breakfast?" "Mornin Darry. Scrambled eggs with toast." "That sounds good Pony."**

**I set the toast and eggs on the table. I put some on a plate for me and Darry. Soda will probably be asleep for a while. He always sleeps in. Today looked like it would a nice day for a run. Maybe I'll go to the library. "Hey Darry I think I might go to the library today." "Ok. But don't stay out to late ok." Okay Darry. I'll be home around 5." "You better be" **

**"So you going to work today?" "Nahh. Boss gave me the day off." "Hey that's great!" a voice said. I turned around "Geez Soda. Give me a heart attack why don't cha." "Sorry Pony didn't mean to scare yah." He said messing up my hair. "Hey hands off the hair!" They were always messing with my hair. "Well I'm going to the library." I said heading to the door. "Remember be back at 5. No later than that." "Yeah Darry I know. 5 o'clock. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Stolen Innocence**

****I obviously do NOT OWN The Outsiders I wish I did though because obviously Dally and Johnny would still be alive :) ** **

*****Please review*****

******Here is hopefully a longer chapter. I probably won't update again until Saturday.******

**I also want to say thank you to the people who reviewed my story. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3-Library & Trouble!**

**I had finally arrived at the library. I had found at least one book I haven't read before. One was ****To Kill a Mockingbird by Harper Lee ****and ****The Golden Notebook by Dorris Lessing. ****I had already read the first book. But it doesn't hurt to reread a good book.**

**After I had checked out the book I decided to go see Soda. I hope he hasn't left the DX yet. Maybe I'll get a Pepsi. Pepsi sounded really good right about now. Especially, since it was about 94 degrees out. **

**Suddenly out of nowhere I got a tingly feeling in the back of my neck. I turned my head to see if anyone was behind me but there was nobody there. I sighed and kept walking. I checked again just to make sure but there was still no one there. "I'm just being paranoid." I thought. I started to walk faster. I was almost there when BAM. **

**Suddenly I found myself face down on the hot concrete. Then someone turned me over and sat on top of me. I looked around. There were 3 of them. "Hey looks like we caught a good one. What you guys think?" "Yeah, a really good one. Why don't we show him a good time. What ya'll think?" They all shook their head up and down. Suddenly hands were groping me. One of them had a hand on the button on my jeans.**

**I realized what they meant about "a good time." They were going to rape me. I tried pushing them off me but that only earned me kicks and punches. I was panicking now. How they got a rope I don't know but before I knew it I my hand were tied behind my back and they put something in my mouth so I couldn't scream. The last thing I heard before I entered to world of unconsciousness was "I got dibs first."**

* * *

**When I woke up the first thing I noticed was that, my hands was not tied together anymore. I sat up which made my head spin. After my head stopped spinning, so much I looked down. No pants. My underwear was around my thighs. I shuddered. They really did rape me. Oh God. What would my brothers think? Darry already thinks that I don't use my head. Which was not true until now. I should have stayed at the library and called on of the guys to pick me up….**

**After I gathered my stuff, I started the walk home. I was supposed to be home by 5. It's already dark so I'm guessing that its wayyy passed 5. Probably by judging how dark it is, I would say probably 10 at night. Man was Darry going to kill me.**


	4. Authors note

I have decided I will start updating my story on Wednesday and Saturday :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Stolen Innocence**

********I obviously do NOT OWN The Outsiders****

*********For the people who did not read my authors note I will start posting chapters on Wednesday's and Saturday's*****

* * *

**Chapter 4-Rhythm of the Rain**

**Ponyboy P.O.V.**

Golly my head hurts. What the hell happened? I thought for a minute. Then I remembered.

The socs. I could still feel their hand all over me. Touching my body. I felt violated. What would I tell my brothers? Darry would put me in a boy's home for sure. They wouldn't want me anymore.

I tried sitting up but it hurt too much. Finally I was able to sit up. I felt so dizzy. I could feel pain everywhere. My ribs, face, legs, my back. Everywhere.

Then it started to rain. "Great." I thought. Now I have to walk home in the rain.

I looked around for my pants which were lying over by some rocks. I walked over put my pants on started for home.

* * *

I could see the house from where I was standing. I was leaning against the light pole and I could see a light shining from the living room. I took a deep breath and tried to prepare myself for what would happen when I walked in the door.

I took one last breath then turned the knob. "Where the hell have you been Ponyboy Michael Curtis? Do you know what time it is? Well it past 5 o'clock. Your five hours late!" "Darry I"—

"You should have called to at least tell me you would be late." Darry yelled. His face was red with anger.

I just kept my head down "Darry I'm sorry I was late it won't again. I'm just going to take a shower and go to bed. Goodnight." I said and made my way to my room to get my clothes. Then I went to the bathroom.

I turned the water on. Just the hot water not the cold. I scrubbed myself till I was raw. But even after the shower I still felt dirty. Like they were still touching me.

I covered myself with the cover and hoped Soda didn't come in till I was asleep. I couldn't face him. Not yet at least. I knew once he saw me he would start asking questions. Questions that I didn't want to answer.

I finally fell asleep. The rain pounding on the roof calmed me a little. But only a little.

* * *

**SODAPOP P.O.V**

**I had decided to go to bed around 11. I had been working extra shifts at the DX and I was wiped. I woke up to Ponyboy murmuring and pushing against my back. **_"Stop. Please stop. Let me go please**."**_** What in the world is he talking about? Pony. Honey its okay. It's just a nightmare. He started pushing harder against my back. **_"NOOOO!" He let out a blood curdling scream. _**The door swung open. "What the hell is going on in here?" "I don't know Darry. He just started talking in his sleep. And then he started screaming like someone was hurting him. He won't wake up." I said. **

**Then there was silence. **

"**Soda? Darry? What's wrong? Darry why are you in here?" Ponyboy asked quietly.**

"**Honey you were having a nightmare. You were screaming like you were being murdered." I said worriedly. "Do you remember what happened?" I could tell that he didn't want to talk about it. "No I- I don't remember. I'm sorry I woke you two up" Ponyboy said keeping his head down. "Ok sweetie. Let's go back to sleep" I said softly. "Ok." He replied tiredly.**

** And that's exactly what we did. I was happy he slept through the rest of the night. But I can tell something happened. Maybe that's why he was five hours late. I'll ask him in the morning.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Stolen Innocence**

********I obviously do NOT OWN The Outsiders****

*********For the people who did not read my authors note I will start posting chapters on Wednesday's and Saturday's*****

* * *

**Chapter 5-Keeping Secrets**

**Ponyboy P.O.V.**

**I can't believe I woke them up. **

**Now they know for sure something is up. I haven't had a nightmare in forever. And then I come home after being five hours late and suddenly im having nightmares again.**

**I know they'll ask me again what happened in my nightmare. And I know they'll see all my bruises. **

**I'll just tell them I was jumped. I wouldn't technically be lying. I did get jumped. I just won't tell them what happened after I got jumped.**

**I decided I should at least try and get some sleep. **

* * *

*****Next Morning*****

**By the time I wake up Soda isn't in bed anymore. The guys must be here to because cause I can hear Two-Bit laughing. Probably watching Mickey Mouse and drinking beer and eating chocolate cake. How he can drink this early in the morning is still a mystery to me.**

**I sighed. It's now or never. Maybe no one will notice the bruises on my face and arms. I got dressed and headed out to the kitchen.**

"**Jesus Christ kid what the hell happened to you?" **

**I guess I thought wrong. "Nothing Steve." **

"**Sure doesn't looking nothing." He said making to grab my face to get a better look.**

**But I flinched away before he could touch me**

**Steve gave me a weird look. **

"**I was jumped ok. End of story." Hopefully they would believe that's all that happened.**

"**Who was jumped" Sodapop asked walking out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.**

"**Ponyboy." Steve told his best friend.**

"**What do you mean? Ponyboy wasn't jumped." Soda replies clearly confused.**

"**Pony were you jumped?" Soda asks me**

**I slowly raise my head and show him my arms. **

**I could see the look on his face. I could tell that he was disgusted.**

"**Pony why didn't you tell us last night?" Soda asked. **

"**I'm sorry." I replied.**

"**I'm gonna get Darry. He'll fix you up." Soda said walking to Darry's room.**

**I could hear my brothers talking but I couldn't make out what was being said. Then Darry comes walking out with the first aid kit. **

"**Who did this to you?" Darry asked taking out the peroxide and alcohol. **

"**Just a couple of socs." I replied**

**I was getting nervous. I could see Darry's hand coming towards me. I knew he would never hurt me. But I flinched and cowered away anyways. "Please don't touch me. I—I won't tell anybody. Just let me go." Suddenly it felt like I wasn't in the room anymore. All I could was the socs. **

"**Pony. Pony what wrong? I'm not going to hurt you." Darry said**

**Suddenly I couldn't see the socs anymore just the gang and my brother. I could feel my breathing speed up. My head started to spin. I could hear them calling my name. And then there was just darkness.**

* * *

************Also my friends and I have to do a book report on the outsiders for school. Does anybody have any ideas for what we should do?****

**********.**

**********.**

**********.**

**Anyways thanks for reading :)**


	7. Chapter 7

****I obviously do NOT OWN The Outsiders** **

*****Thank you everyone for the reviews :)*****

**Stolen Innocence**

**Chapter 6-Dream Police**

**Nobody's POV**

"**It's okay." Darry said. "He just passed out. Best to let him sleep anyways." Darry said picking up Pony and carrying him to our room.**

**Sodapop POV**

**After Darry carried pony to bed he left for work. Then me and Steve left for work. Which left just Two-Bit and Johnny on the couch while Pony slept in our room. (Johnny and Two-Bit came over after Darry left for work.)**

**Ponyboy was really worrying me. Firs he comes home late. Then the next day we find out he was jumped by a bunch of socs. Now he doesn't want anybody touching him? And the nightmares. He hasn't had any nightmares since Mom and Dad died. I mean things were actually starting to go back to normal. Well as normal as things can be.**

"**Hey I'll work the register. Okay Steve?" I told him. I don't think he was really listening to me. "Yea alright. Just tell me when ya wanna switch.**

**I tried my best to not think about Ponyboy. I realized tonight was my turn to cook supper. I figure I'll just cook something simple. Maybe will have chili with rainbow cornbread. That should hold us over for at least a few days. **

**Man I sure hope we find out what's wrong with Ponyboy. Because it sure seems like he was more than jumped.**

* * *

**Two-Bit POV**

**Man Sodapop told me about Pony's little "episode". Damn socs. **

**I guess Johnny was tired. He was lying on the other side of the couch with his feet in my lap. He and Pony was dead to the world. Nothing could wake them up.**

* * *

**Later that day- Ponyboy POV**

**Darry and Soda were home from work. The gang had left. And Dally took Johnny somewhere. So I had no one to hang out with. I kinda wanted to be alone anyways.**

**Tonight was Soda's night to make supper. And right it smelled like chili. Honestly I wasn't really hungry. I haven't been hungry since it happened. Plus it's too hot have chili. Even just thinking about food made me want to just puke. I knew Darry or Soda would come in any minute to tell me supper was ready. So I decided I'd save them some time and get up now.**

**I knew I couldn't make and excuse for not eating. They're suspicious enough as it is. I walked down the hallway and made my way into the kitchen.**

"**Hey guys what's for supper?" I questioned even though I already knew just by the smell. **

"**We are having chili, cornbread and garlic bread." Soda replied smiling pulling out green cornbread out of the oven. I smiled a little. "Sounds good." **

**Inside though I could feel my stomach churning. Usually I loved cornbread. I could probably eat that all the like I could eat fried chicken. I could never get tired of it. Bu now I didn't want anything to do with food.**

"**How you feelin Pone? You sure gave quite a scare." Darry asked feeling my forehead. I flinched a little. I hoped he didn't notice. **

"**I'm fine Darry." I told him. He just nodded his head. **

"**SUPPER IS READY" Soda yelled. "You don't need to yell ya know. We are in the same room you know." Darry said rubbing Soda's hair playfully. **

**We all sat down at the table and ate. Well they ate while. I just sat there picking at the food while they kept sending glances at each other. I just kept my head down. **

"**I'm full. I think im going to just read a book." I said getting up from the table and going to sit on the couch. I picked up the book I got from the library and started reading. I could hear my brothers talking about me. I just blocked them out. I didn't want to hear what they were saying. **

**Eventually I fell into a fitful sleep.**


End file.
